disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Poxy
Poxy, A.K.A. Experiment 222, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to act as a virus and infect popular planetary leaders, giving them purple pimples, smelly feet, swollen eyes, and uncontrollable burping; the symptoms vanish instantly when Poxy leaves his host. He was captured by Gantu (whom he temporarily infected), but was rescued in "Snafu". According to a DVD bonus feature game in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, his one true place is fixing health issues. Background Personality Poxy is a microscopic experiment that is very devious, yet carefree. He never really worries about anything and is seen multiple times messing with Lilo and Stitch. His worry-free attitude might also be a result of his great confidence. To him, everything seems more of a nuisance than an actual threat because he is unharmed while infecting somebody, not even by antibodies. So, he just makes himself right at home inside his host. Physical appearance Poxy is a microscopic experiment whose physiology is akin to a single-celled organism: his body is made of a pale green liquid, exposing several pink organs or organelles, with only a translucent membrane surrounding it. On his main body, he has the standard traits of the other experiments, such as black pupil-less eyes, a large mouth, and a nose. The membrane contains stubby "limbs" extending from it and a few gray-tipped antennae from his "head". Powers and abilities Poxy acts like a virus and can enter the host's body, causing the host to suffer from purple pimples, smelly feet, swollen eyes, and uncontrollable burping. Poxy also can split his body and bend it around with no effort, implying that he may be a single-celled organism. He displays no need to breathe without air once inside his host. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 222 was the 222nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his disease-transmitting ability to infect popular planetary leaders, resulting in the public revolting against the infected leader. 222 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 222's pod landing in a sugar crop. 222's pod was caught up in a harvester used to extract sugar cane from the crop. The pod eventually made its way into a box of sugar, which Nani likely bought at a grocery store. Pleakley poured a heap of sugar with 222's pod into his bowl of cereal, the milk added to it activating 222 before it was eaten with the cereal by Pleakley. When Pleakley later got infected by 222's disease and displayed the above symptoms, he headed off to the nearest health clinic, believing that human doctors could help him. While he sat in the waiting room to be admitted, Gantu showed up looking for 222. He then noticed an ailing Pleakley and chased the latter due to the fact that he was afflicted with the experiment. Fortunately, Lilo and Stitch followed Pleakley to the clinic and managed to rescue him by subduing Gantu with laughing gas. While Gantu was incapacitated, Lilo and Stitch rushed Pleakley out of the hospital back to their house, where they convinced him that Jumba had an ingenious method of removing 222, which would cure Pleakley. Using Jumba's shrink ray and Nani's dune buggy to aid them, Lilo and Stitch got shrunk to microscopic size and entered Pleakley's body to find and capture 222. After a long chase through Pleakley's body, Lilo and Stitch were able to capture and extract 222 when the latter became stuck in Pleakley's earwax. Before Lilo and Stitch finished their task and made it safely out of Pleakley's body, he was kidnapped and imprisoned by Gantu, who later took a beating from a healthy but dysfunctional Pleakley. Gantu attempted to crush Pleakley afterwards, but the former was shrunk to microscopic size and captured by Jumba. In the end, Lilo planted 222, christened Poxy, inside Gantu, who fell deathly ill and even admitted that he didn't want to actually catch the experiment's virus. As Gantu was well in later episodes, it can be presumed that Poxy was extracted and sent to Hämsterviel, then later back to Gantu in "Woops" after Experiment 600 caused mischief and nearly blew Hämsterviel's cover to the prison guards. Poxy reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch Poxy does not physically appear, although the first 624 experiments, presumably including Poxy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Poxy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben, and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Gallery Trivia *Poxy's design was first revealed in a bonus feature trivia game on the original ''Lilo & Stitch DVD before he officially debuted in Lilo & Stitch: The Series. He was the only one of the three experiments seen in that game who appeared in the show. *Poxy also appeared in a DVD bonus feature of Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Poxy is the smallest experiment ever created by Jumba. *Poxy's pod color is green. *In his debut, Poxy was microscopic size. However, in "Snafu", he was the standard size of an experiment. This might imply that he can change size while functioning as a germ, but it is also possible that his container acted like a lens and magnified him to a noticeable size, as he disappeared when he was released. *Poxy's holographic silhouette appeared in both "Amnesio" and "Fibber". *Poxy did not appear in Leroy & Stitch, most likely due to his microscopic size. Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters